


Hiraeth (Have you seen the sun lately?)

by SarcasticMudkip



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghost Revali, Major character brooding, because as I've stated he's dead folks, ghostly and gone, he'd dead and angsty folks!, in which i make people sad and siphon the serotonin out of you and into me, no hugs for the non corporeal, welp! have a good time folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMudkip/pseuds/SarcasticMudkip
Summary: Revali being an angsty, regretful birb atop Vah Medoh
Relationships: Revali and no one because he's dead
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Hiraeth (Have you seen the sun lately?)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt from tumblr! 
> 
> hiraeth - a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past

He was above it all, unfortunately. He was above, high, and soaring, yet fixed in place. The world was utterly, and irritatingly beautiful, and he was cursed with the best view of all. 

Don’t get him wrong, Revali was grateful. It sure beat the years he had endured, staring at nothing, Medoh drifting through a cloudy abyss. The Champion had used what strength he had left as a spirit— what little, pathetic sliver of strength he had left— to take Medoh’s destruction to the distant skies in Hyrule’s beyond. But it didn’t last, of course, and a hundred years later he had watched helplessly as his Divine Beast struck down at his own people. He had fought and struggled and wrested for control against the wretch that was his demonic murderer, but it seemed futile. 

So Revali was grateful, grateful for a true moment of true rest. Granted, he’d have preferred if the Hero of Hyrule had been a bit more punctual, but better late than never. The threat of Medoh was gone, Windblight was gone, Link was gone, everything was totally and completely gone— except for him. 

The Rito let out a sigh, and it was left a whisper in the morning winds. The sun had just kissed the crests of Lanayru’s peaks, endless streams of light cascading across a forgotten kingdom. In the distance, grass shimmered in verdant waves, while humble pine trees stood tall across scattered rocky ridges. The shadows of Tabantha crawled across the land, to the command of the sunrise, and to the ignorance of a sleeping people. 

In another lifetime, he would have been gone, tucked away in the white of Hebra. Afterall, the sunrise served no purpose to a Rito warrior. In another sunrise, perhaps a hundred years worth of sunrises ago, he wouldn’t have cared for the warmth of the hour, or the amber, pink, and medallion glows. He wouldn’t have cared for the creaking wood as his hammock swayed gently, or for the aroma of sizzling salmon as his neighbors prepared their family meals. He didn’t care— he hadn’t cared then... And what a fool he was for it.

Now? Well...now the Hebra Mountains glistened like morning dew, and his jade eyes would watch and reflect the colors of the day with envy, like the sea does the sky. Now he could only watch his home rise and rest with the stars. Now the distant figures of dotted huts, soaking up the sun, were but details in a painting; a stroke of a canvas of a realm that was no longer his own. 

On occasion a streak of color would cut through the air, and the winds would angle just right to grace Revali with some company. Rito strangers— sometimes blue, sometimes black, sometimes...a familiar white— would dance in the distance. Of course they were always far away, but the thoughts that it would bring, the thought that everyone was still OK...it helped. 

Revali sighed. He hoped that whoever was down there, beyond his reach, he hoped that they would enjoy the sunrise. 

The day graced the still waters of Lake Totori, and the Rito Champion rested above, and away, from his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a lonely soul with too much time on my hands. Gush about Revali with my on my tumblr @botwstoriesandsuch where I'm capable of writing actually fluffy and happy things I swear.


End file.
